Always
by VirGolightly
Summary: Cuando Katniss despierta en el hospital del Distrito 13 después de haber sido disparada por los rebeldes descubre que Peeta ha desaparecido. Verla morir fue demasiado para él.
1. Chapter 1

-¿Qué? –su voz sonaba _casi_ tan áspera e indómita como siempre.

Volvió la cabeza hacía Haymitch que la observaba con cautela desde la puerta. Respiró profundo y se movió a los pies de su cama, pero no habló.

El pitido de las máquinas intentaba llenar el silencio entre ambos, Katniss sonrió, ella no pensaba hacerlo. Hacía un par de meses que había perdido las ganas de vivir quizá, después de haber sido disparada por su discurso hacía los rebeldes, también había perdido las ganas de hablar.

No, ella sabía que no se trataba de eso, no había perdido las ganas de hablar, simplemente ya nada le importaba lo suficiente. Todo para ella tenía ese tono oscuro, monótono y casi muerto, igual que los ojos de Peeta cuando ahora la miraban.

Respiró por la boca y levantó una ceja en dirección a su mentor. Aún no se acostumbraba a verlo sobrio, es más hasta pensaba que no le quedaba _tan_ bien esa ausencia de alcohol.

Movió la cabeza, él no tenía pinta de moverse. Pero lo hizo. Se pasó una mano por el pelo y siguió por la cara mientras respiraba, exhausto. La miró entre los dedos y se sentó en la cama.

Katniss ya estaba tensa, solo lo había visto hacer ese gesto un par de veces más y SIEMPRE había tenido que ver con él. Con Peeta, ese que había creado un agujero en su corazón del tamaño del cráter de un meteorito.

Tragó con dificultad mientras el otro se decidía a abrir la maldita boca, no es como si Peeta le importara, ella había decidido sacarlo por completo de su vida (y corazón) cuando _casi_ la mata ahogada. Pero una cosa era decidirlo y otra llevarlo a cabo, por lo que en ese momento su corazón estaba parado completamente, esperando, con ella, que Haymitch hablara.

Katniss se sentó más erguida y se preparó para abofetear a su compañero en caso de que fuera necesario, sin embargo, él se le adelantó. Con dos movimientos rápidos le bloqueó ambas manos y tragó, iba a contarle que Peeta había desaparecido, lo que es igual a activar una bomba de relojería en aquella chica salvaje.


	2. Chapter 2

Prim le curó con cuidado el corte de la muñeca y el moratón del brazo. Hacía su trabajo meticulosamente, como si llevara toda la vida haciéndolo.

 _Realmente lleva toda la vida haciéndolo,_ pensó Katniss. Desde que ella se presentase voluntaria en los Juegos del Hambre, su hermana y su madre habían salido adelante ofreciendo curas a sus vecinos y ahora, en aquel nauseabundo lugar, lo hacían de forma oficial con el uniforme de enfermeras.

A ella no le hacía mucha gracia que a su hermanita pequeña se la tratara ya como adulta pero aún no había tenido el valor de decírselo, aunque lo cierto es que parecía como si Prim hubiese envejecido veinte años en dos.

Prim, por su parte, observaba a su hermana sin la menor sorpresa, desinfectaba los cortes sin inmutarse si quiera, no tenía ni idea de cómo ni por qué había desaparecido Peeta pero sabía, desde el momento en que se enteró, cual iba a ser la reacción de su hermana. Y no se había equivocado.

Dos golpes secos sonaron en la puerta justo antes de abrirse y que Gale la cubriera por completo. Prim le sonrió brevemente pero Katniss no levantó la mirada del suelo.

-Apuesto a que estás contento.

Gale mantuvo la compostura pero apretó los puños con fuerza, se movió hacia un lado y un vacilante Haymitch con el ojo morado y un corte en la mandíbula ocupó su lugar.

No duró ni un minuto antes de que Katniss lo inmovilizara contra la pared respirando con fuerza por la boca.

-¿Cómo pasó? –la voz de Prim sonó como un grito en medio de tanta tensión. Estaba buscando una forma de calmarla.

La conocía bien, sabía que repasando los pasos del joven antes de su desaparición la ayudarían a pensar, a calmarse para trazar un plan.

Haymitch continuó mirando a Katniss sin moverse mientras ésta lo soltaba lentamente, asintiendo. No estaba segura de que quisiera que su hermana escuchara toda la historia, pero ella misma necesitaba aferrarse a esas palabras, necesitaba encontrar a Peeta en esa historia y conseguir la paz que necesitaba para trazar un plan de búsqueda.

Se llevó una mano a los labios y caminó hacia atrás en busca de la cama para sentarse.

-Cuando Coin observó que Peeta ya no era un peligro, que simplemente no soportaba a tu hermana pero que era indiferente a todo lo demás, decidió que podía serle beneficioso –comenzó Haymitch sin preámbulos -. Se lo comentó a Plutarg y ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en que Peeta haciendo propos sería una buena provocación a Snow.

Respiró hondo y observó a Katniss, que agarraba con fuerza el borde de la cama.

-El día que tu hermana se enfrentó a los rebeldes, Peeta estaba en el puesto de mando –Katniss respiró en alto, llegaba la parte que más la cabreaba-. Nos pidió estar presente en la zona de mando mientras se realizaba la operación y ninguno creyó que aquello fuera a suponer un problema. Una hora después de comenzar con la operación nos avisaron de que Katniss estaba dando uno de sus discursos…

Katniss se levantó y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación. Gale salió de la habitación y cerró tras de sí. Haymitch dudó antes de continuar pero lo hizo.

-La pusimos en directo, íbamos a pincharla en el capitolio. Peeta había estado espléndido toda la tarde, incluso había dado ideas e información extra que recordaba…Pero cuando tu hermana apareció en pantalla…lo perdimos…lo perdimos por completo. Se quedó como en trance y cuando le dispararon se volvió loco, salió de la sala de mando llevándose por delante a varios guardias.

-No debiste dejarlo Haymitch, sabes que necesita tiempo, que aún no es él…

-Esto es una guerra, no hay tiempo Katniss... –guardó silencio durante un rato y terminó- Aquella noche conseguimos pararle, pero para cuando Katniss regresó, él había encontrado la forma de marcharse, lleva desaparecido unas 24h, nos lleva un día de ventaja.

Katniss se dirigió a la puerta pero su hermana la frenó agarrándola por el brazo. Ella miró la mano de su hermana y suspiró, levantó la mirada y la dirigió hacia Haymitch:

-Salgo en dos horas, te veo en el puente si quieres acompañarme.


	3. Chapter 3

-¿Así que éste es tu fantástico plan? –la voz de Haymitch le resultó molesta pero éste continuó igualmente- Que muramos bajo la lluvia en medio de un barrizal…

Por toda respuesta Katniss apartó otro árbol y siguió caminando, jamás lo reconocería pero estaba más que perdida, había intentado guiarse con un viejo mapa de su padre pero cuando comenzó a llover el papel quedó hecho un desastre y tuvo que seguir su instinto. Llevaban varias horas caminando y casi podría asegurar que era la tercera vez que veía ese árbol.

El pobre Haymitch pensaba lo mismo pero se sentía tan desgraciado por ella que la seguía sin preguntar. Ese había sido su plan cuando se decidió a seguirla aquella noche, ir con ella al fin del mundo, literalmente, porque allí era donde iban. Cosa de locos, por supuesto, pero Peeta merecía eso y más y Katniss…bueno ella era otro tema, no merecía ni respirar pero le había echado cojones, eso no podía discutírselo.

Hablando del demonio, ésta lo golpeó fuertemente en el estómago y tiró de él hacia el cieno, una de las ramas le cortó en la cara y se giró bruscamente para enfrentarla pero Katniss le tapó la boca y lo hundió aún más mientras señalaba con la cabeza hacia un lado.

Cuando su corazón y su respiración se relajaron pudo escuchar el sonido de unas pisadas a lo lejos, apenas imperceptibles. Miro de reojo a Katniss, la chica lo sorprendía cada vez más, ¿cómo había conseguido oírlas ella?

-¿Y si trepamos como tú en los juegos? –dijo con mofa.

Ella lo taladró con la mirada y antes de que él pudiera reaccionar salió del escondite sorprendiendo a los que les seguían.

-¿A vosotros quién os ha invitado? –preguntó brusca alcanzándolos.

Finnik, Effie, Johanna, Cressida, Messalla y Gale la observaron desde lejos.

-¿Pensabas quedarte toda la diversión para ti sola, Everdeen?

Y durante medio segundo, la voz y el tono casual de Finnik, como si el mundo entero no estuviera en llamas, le encogió el estómago y le recordó a un prado bañado por el sol, a seguridad, a familia, a volver a ser pequeña, algo que había dejado de ser hacía años. Y, ante todo pronóstico, lo abrazó. Hasta Finnik se sorprendió pues pegó un salto a la defensiva.

Horas más tarde mientras descansaban Johanna se acercó a Katniss.

-¿Eres consciente de que es una misión suicida?

Katniss sonrió y asintió sin mirarla.

-Y aún así viniste sin dudarlo…-lanzó una piedra contra el árbol de enfrente- algo curioso esto del amor –concluyó más para ella misma que para Katniss.

-Jamás creí en nada de eso, conocía a Gale durante años y el sentimiento más cercano había sido el de asimilación –sin pensarlo desvió la mirada hacia donde dormía el chico-. Asimile, acepté que ese era mi destino, unirme a alguien para sobrevivir.

Johanna siguió la mirada de Katniss mientras ésta continúo.

-También conocía a Peeta, apenas de vista y la historia del pan que todos conocéis, pero cuando caía la noche y me acurrucaba junto a mi hermana para mantener el calor, cuando había tanto peso sobre mis hombros que apenas podía dormir, me permitía fantasear, soñar con una familia, soñar con un amor como el que mis padres se habían tenido. Intentaba imaginar lo que se sentiría en el estómago al ver despertar a alguien a quien amas con todo tu corazón, intenté imaginar qué era exactamente eso, amar con todo tu corazón y que te correspondieran. Y él, Peeta, era el chico de esas fantasías, jamás pude ver a Gale en ese marco, sin embargo Peeta era como si fuera el perfecto para ese papel…

Johanna apenas pudo contener su asombro y miró fijamente a la otra joven.

-Él es ese último rayo de esperanza que me queda, el último aliento para luchar, no puedo dejarlo morir.

Ambas chicas se miraron con intensidad y tras unos momentos de emoción contenida Johanna asintió. Esperanza, podía luchar por eso.


	4. Chapter 4

Cuando Katniss abrió los ojos Peeta descansaba a su lado. La respiración acompasada y totalmente relajado. Tenía una herida en la frente y parte de la manga rota. Sin querer despertarlo se acercó con cuidado a él y le observó de cerca.

Era algo indescriptible la paz que podía transmitirle solo con estar presente. Daba igual que fuera durmiendo, despierto, cerca o lejos. Incluso los días que había intentado matarla…incluso en aquellos momentos, sólo saber que estaba ahí, que respiraba el mismo aire que ella, la mantenía cuerda, tranquila. Como una fiera domada. Peeta tenía ese efecto.

Sacaba partes de ella que ni siquiera sabía que tenía.

Le apartó con cuidado el pelo y besó con cuidado su frente. ¿Qué le habían hecho?

Jamás tuvo tantas ganas de desgarrar a Snow como cuando vio lo que le había hecho a Peeta, y no el alejarla de ella, si no toda la tortura física y mental, quitarle ese ángel que ella veía en él cada vez que lo miraba, esa bondad instrinseca, esas ganas de luchar, esa esperanza y buena fe en el mundo de su alrededor. Esa certeza de que siempre habría una segunda oportunidad.

Todo eso se lo habían arrebatado con las torturas y ella estaba dispuesta a vengar hasta el más mínimo rasguño. Pero antes tenía que recargarse, verle ahí a su lado, indefenso y tranquilo, casi la hacían pensar que no había cambiado nada, que él seguía siendo su persona. Su luz, su baño reparador.

Se inclinó, acarició con su nariz la de él y acurrucándose apoyo la cabeza en su pecho, instintivamente él pasó los brazos a su alrededor y la apretó contra él.

-¿Estás bien? –susurró besando su pelo.

-Si…sólo…quédate conmigo esta noche…-katniss no pudo contener las lágrimas.

-Siempre –y la apretó más contra él.

Estiró los brazos hacía las hojas húmedas como si pudiera tocar su propia ensoñación.

Apretando los ojos lloró sin consuelo, cada noche pensaba en él, en sus brazos, en su cariño, en las ganas que tenía de tenerlo cerca, de saber que estaba bien. Soñaba con haber tenido una vida normal junto a él…

Cada noche era más duro y cada noche acababa llorando pero era su forma de mantener la cordura.

Se acomodó mejor sobre su dura mochila y se giró hacía el otro lado para fingir que dormía. Quizá al día siguiente al fin lo encontraran y pudiera dormir de verdad.


	5. Chapter 5

-No tengo hambre

La patada que le propinó a la lata que una de las voluntarias le ofrecía, quizá fue demasiado fuerte pero no le importaba. Solo intentaban que comiera e intentara hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.

Como si ella no hubiera respirado por última vez a unos metros de allí.

Había intentado entregarse a las tropas cuatro veces, cuatro veces en cuatro días, cuatro palizas por parte de los rebeldes. Y no porque fueran en su contra, si no porque cuando lo alcanzaban se resistía como si su vida dependiese de ello, como de hecho pasaba.

Quería volver a las tropas, quería que le dispararan como hicieron con ella, quería arrancar una a una las uñas del que le disparó. Quería que lo llevaran ante Snow después, herido y medio muerto, para utilizar su último aliento llevándose consigo a aquel demonio que le había arrebatado su mundo entero.

Porque eso era Katniss, su mundo. El simple recuerdo de la bala entrando en su pecho lo volvía loco…y no sólo eso, el simple recuerdo de la bala hiriéndola mientras ella creía que él quería matarla, que era una desconocida para él…lo trastornaba, hacía que cada gota de sangre hirviera en su cuerpo.

No podía cambiar lo que había pasado, no podía besarla y susurrarle que estaba aquí, que algo había pasado en su mente mientras ella daba el discurso, que el experimento de Snow estaba en un segundo plano, que las ganas de apretarla contra su piel y ponerla a salvo habían ganado al odio cegador, que la reconocía, que sabía QUIÉN ERA, y QUÉ habían vivido juntos.

Se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a uno de los guardias que aún lo vigilaban desde su intento de huida la noche anterior. No había sido buena idea dejarse ver por los seguidores del Sinsajo que aún seguían en el Distrito 2, pero creyó que sería una buena idea. Ahora que se habían vuelto "demasiado protectores" con él, entorpeciendo sus planes, necesitaba alejarse de ellos lo antes posible antes de que Coín mandara al Distrito 13 a por él.

Caminó hasta una de las fábricas y tras trepar al tejado miró a su alrededor. Devastación y muerte fueron las únicas palabras que le vinieron a la mente, ya no había futuro para nadie, la esperanza había muerto con ella, con el Sinsajo.

Estaba seguro de que ella odiaba ese título. Se imaginaba con ella en el prado, mirando al frente, sentado a su lado mientras ella tumbada pensaba en voz alta.

-¿Enserio Peeta, de verdad pueden creer que yo valgo para motivar a las masas?

Y ambos morirían de risa imaginando a todos esos necios creyendo que alguien que lo único que sabía hacer en público era ponerse en ridículo a sí misma iba a conducirlos a la victoria. Pero él la miraría con los ojos entrecerrados e intentaría ponerle flores en el pelo, decirle que ellos quizá habían intuido lo que él sabía desde siempre, que era maravillosa e increíble, capaz de cambiar el mundo por completo.

Tragó y se pasó una mano por el pelo. Aunque pareciera una locura los juegos habían sido lo peor y lo mejor que le había pasado nunca, si tuviera que volver a pasar por eso para acercarse así a ella, lo haría.

A la hora de la cena se sentó con uno de los chicos que "mejor" le había caído, si a "menos" le había pegado, podía llamársele así.

-¿Sabes por qué estoy aquí?

El chico lo miró ceñudo.

-¿Hablas? Pensaba que te habían dejado KO en Panem…

Peeta movió con rapidez la mano derecha y atrapó el dedo meñique de su interlocutor, con fuerza lo agacho donde nadie más pudiera ver sus manos entre lazadas y estiró con fuerza hasta escuchar un crujido.

-Estoy dispuesto a romperlo si no terminas con las bromas a la de ya. Tengo un poco de prisa y no voy a perder el tiempo con niñatos. No repetiré la pregunta.

-Creemos –la voz de él se cortó por el dolor pero siguió hablando- …creemos que quieres intercambiar información con Snow, o que quieres volver, la tropa esta dividida…no sabemos qué creer, algunos creen que estás de nuestro lado.

Sin contestar se puso en pie con el muchacho y lo retuvo con una rápida maniobra poniendo en su cuello uno de los cuchillos que llevaba escondidos.

El resto del grupo dejó inmediatamente de hablar y se giró hacia él.

-Bien, ahora que tengo vuestra atención, me gustaría contaros cual es el plan.

-¿Y por qué crees que vamos a colaborar? –preguntó el más alto a modo de amenaza.

-Porque si no lo degollaré aquí y ahora…-suspiró- y porque ambos queremos lo mismo, vengar la muerte del Sinsajo y acabar con Snow.

El que le había contestado antes se posicionó para atacar y otro a su lado contestó: -No te creemos, sabemos que intentaste matarla…lo de vengar al Sinsajo y matar a Snow no es más que una tapadera para que te dejemos volver a Panem.

Peeta suspiró y su corazón le pesó durante unos segundos: -Sé lo que parece, pero no es así. Por eso estoy aquí, la vi morir desde el distrito 13 y desde el instante en que la vi caer no he podido dormir ni comer, no hasta que mate al desgraciado que me torturó hasta convertirla en mi enemiga.

Sonaba tan desquiciado que nadie habló, se limitaron a mirarse y observarlo.

-No me creáis si no queréis, Snow jugó con mi mente para creerla culpable de mis desgracias, para convertirla en mi enemiga, pero hace tres noches y cuatro días, cuando la vi caer sin vida el velo que Snow había puesto, cayó. No puedo devolverle la vida, pero puedo vengarla y acabar lo que ella empezó.

Varios se pusieron en pie a modo de apoyo.

-Mirad si no me creéis, podemos trazar un plan, acabar con Snow entre todos, y después me matáis vosotros. Tampoco tiene mucho sentido seguir una guerra sin la razón por la que se lucha y la esperanza, para mí, murió con ella.

El tipo alto de antes avanzó y alargó la mano hacia él para sellar el trato. Lentamente bajó el cuchillo y dejó libre al chico. Los demás asintieron e intentaron seguir con su cena.

Peeta se pasó la mano por la cara, agotado, y se dejó caer contra uno de los muros que los guarecían.

Pensó en aquella vez que le dijo que siempre estaría ahí, y en cómo había fallado estrepitosamente.

-Pronto, Katniss, muy pronto… -susurró.

Y no sabía cuánto.


	6. Chapter 6

Correr no era una opción. Si no la acribillaban a tiros, matarían a los demás y ninguno sería capaz de llegar a Peeta antes de que cometiera una locura.

De no ser por eso, ya se habría enfrentado al grupo de gente que les rodeaba.

Eran escoria, no eran exactamente de las tropas de Panem pero como si lo fueran. Se dedicaban a entregarles todo lo que encontraban: bienes, comida o forajidos. No podía culparlos, en tiempos de guerra la gente hacía lo posible por sobrevivir, pero sí podía decirles que habían escogido el bando equivocado.

Los habían atrapado mientras tomaban un descanso, habían caminado (más bien corrido) durante todo el día sin un respiro, al atardecer decidieron parar unos minutos y continuar un par de horas más hasta llegar al río, estaban muy cerca y su intención era aparecer por la mañana.

Sin embargo, mientras algunos limpiaban las heridas de sus pies y otros comían el poco pan duro que les quedaba, un grupo de vagabundos los asaltó. Al principio creyeron que no eran más que unos pobres exiliados, sin embargo cuando sacaron las armas se dieron cuenta de que eran algo más que eso.

-¿No tuviste suficiente, Sinsajo? –bramó uno atragantándose de la risa mientras los arrastraban a saber dónde.

Katniss no contestó pero el vello de su nuca se erizó. Había sobrevivido, pero la sensación de la bala chocando contra su pecho aún latía sobre su piel.

Tres horas después se adentraban en los campamentos del distrito 2. Como se había imaginado, fueron a la zona de los marginados, aquellos que no habían escogido bando en un principio y que ahora se limitaban a servir al que ellos creían el bando ganador: Panem.

Con la culata de sus armas fueron empujando a sus amigos contra uno de los coches reventados que habían en el centro del campamento, a ella, sin embargo la empujaron hacia una de las tiendas.

Cuando entró se encontró con cuatro hombres inclinados sobre un tablero, la peste a humo la hizo toser y todos se giraron hacía ella. El brillo de reconocimiento en los ojos de todos ellos la hizo estremecerse.

-Debo comer más –dijo el de en medio con voz autoritaria mientras giraba alrededor el tablero hasta acercarse a ella-, empiezo a tener alucinaciones, señores.

Los demás se irguieron, pero no rieron ni contestaron, la temperatura del interior de la tienda había bajado dos grados por lo menos.

-Veo que los chalecos antibalas del Distrito 13 deben ser toda una proeza, si no, no entiendo cómo pudiste sobrevivir.

Katniss lo miró con asco pero no contestó, no iba a dar ningún tipo de información a ese ser despreciable.

-Señor, debemos avisar a Striker…-la voz del más joven en torno al tablero, sonó lastimera.

Mirándolo de reojo, el hombre al lado de Katniss suspiró y sin dudarlo medio segundo, disparó a los tres hombres de la mesa.

-Sólo traes problemas, jovencita –y seguidamente se sentó en un sillón, con uno de los muertos a su lado izquierdo y otro entre sus piernas. Sin ningún tipo de remordimiento o culpa. Se apretó el puente de la nariz, cansado, y volvió a suspirar.

-Mi nombre es Henry y hasta hace unos segundos, era el hombre más venerado en el campamento –Katniss tragó, creía saber por qué-. Tu muerte nos ha traído el favor de Striker, comandante de la tropa más letal de Panem, gracias a eso, has podido ver a la gente afuera, antes llegamos a pasar varios días bajo coches, tierra, heces…esperando que Striker se alejara.

Silecio.

-Tu estado actual, nos trae ante una situación bastante complicada. Si Striker lo descubre, se entera de que sigues viva, creerá que los que mentimos, fuimos nosotros…

Katniss se mordió el labio, intentando pensar en algo, si ella moría, Peeta moría y no estaba dispuesta a permitirlo. Con apenas un susurró de voz, añadió:

-Po-podríamos ser aliados…si él aún cree que estoy muerta y me dejas viva, mataré a Snow, a Striker y a todo el que haga falta para acabar con esta situación…y si no, no te pasará nada pues él ya cree que morí.

Con media sonrisa dibujada en su cara, Henry se movió hacía el lado derecho, cogió el paquete de tabaco y con sumo cuidado lo abrió. Sacó un cigarro alargado, lo observó y acarició con pulgar e índice de la mano contraria, después lo subió hasta su boca y volvió a alargar la mano hasta que encontró las cerillas. Repitió el procedimiento del cigarro con sumo cuidado y lo encendió.

Tomo una larga y profunda calada, echando su cabeza hacia atrás y expulsando todo el aire de sus pulmones. Katniss estaba temblando.

-Predecible –y con un gesto mandó a sus dos guardias a que se la llevaran.

Antes debió darles instrucciones porque no la llevaron con los demás, le vendaron los ojos a mitad del camino y tras un buen rato andando escuchó lo que le parecieron las puertas de un gran camión abriéndose. Instantes después la alzaron hacia arriba y la lanzaron de un empujón hacía dentro. Se golpeó la sien izquierda con algo metálico y notó como le resbalaba la sangre caliente por la cara.

Segundos después escuchó cómo cerraban las puertas y, tras eso, nada más que su respiración entrecortada y el pitido en su oído izquierdo que le había provocado el golpe. Sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a llorar. Notó como una a una, todas sus fuerzas la abandonaban. No había comido desde la noche anterior, apenas había dormido en una semana, había andado por un día entero y para colmó se había abierto la cabeza con a saber qué.

Intentó no dormirse, era lo mejor con las heridas de la cabeza, tenía que estar despierta y aguantar hasta que pudiera soltarse y conseguir ir a por Peeta. Pero siendo realista, tenía las manos bien atadas, sus amigos estaban atrapados y ni ella misma sabía dónde estaba.

Podía dejarse morir si quería, la misión se había convertido en un desastre. Como todo lo que tocaba últimamente.


	7. Chapter 7

La lluvia golpeaba con fuerza el camión, debía estar diluviando, sólo esperaba que el resto estuviera bajo resguardo, porque aquello parecía más un huracán que un simple chaparrón.

De vez en cuando un golpe seco sacudía el camión inclinándolo y haciéndola rodar bruscamente mientras dormitaba. Debían ser las ramas de los árboles cayendo.

Toda la cara le ardía y el dolor punzante no había cesado en las horas que llevaba allí, que debieron ser unas seis o siete según sus cálculos, los juegos le habían regalado eso también, un maravilloso don para contar el tiempo.

Su conciencia había ido y venido pero debía estar yendo a peor porque ya pasaba más tiempo ensoñando que despierta. Además tenía toda la pinta de que la herida de su sien se había infectado y que eso estaba agravando la situación. Intentó preocuparse pero hasta se rió, los delirios eran lo mejor del mundo.

A veces se imaginaba llegando al campamento donde supuestamente se encontraba Peeta y sonriéndole desde lejos llegaba bailando hasta él. ¿Bailando? Volvió a reír, desde luego ese estado físico suyo era muy divertido.

Imaginó a Gale con Johanna, cogidos de la mano y mirándose el uno al otro como si llevaran toda la vida buscándose, algo en su estómago se removió, por un momento creyó que eran celos, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que solo era ese miedo de hermana cuando crees que una chica te robará a tu hermano mayor, ese protector incondicional mezclado con mejor amigo. Sonrió con cariño, cómo no lo había pensado antes, eran tan parecidos, ambos con todo ese rencor y esas ganas de lucha. Y volvió a bailar, cogiendo a Johanna de la mano la llevo con ella al centro del prado y bailaron como locas de alegría, de vida.

Haymitch también estaba por allí con Effie brindando por el nuevo tiempo de dicha y Finnick y Annie contaban a Peeta cómo iban a construir su casa. Pero Peeta no prestaba mucha atención, no le quitaba la vista de encima.

Una explosión sonó cerca de allí y todos corrieron a refugiarse. Otro tronco, o lo que ella creía que había sido un tronco, había vuelto a estrellarse contra el camión y la había sacado de su sueño. La cabeza le dolía más que nunca y el pitido del oído era tan brutal que apenas conseguía escuchar su propia voz o respiración.

De repente notó que la luz cambiaba, que entraba un poco de frío y el camión se movía un poco al subir alguien. No consiguió ver de quién se trataba, solo notó como la movían más al fondo del camión y le metían algo en la boca.

Intentó gritar pero sólo escuchó cómo decían algo sobre no descubrirlos. Inmediatamente después le taparon la cabeza con una tela, dejándole espacio en la nariz para respirar. Estaba fresquita y durante algunos minutos incluso sintió alivio, seguidamente se desmayó y esta vez ni siquiera soñó.


	8. Chapter 8

Cuando volvió a despertar escuchó explosiones, ya no eran árboles cayendo, eran explosiones claras y no muy lejos del camión. Si la infección y la fiebre no la mataban, sería alguna de aquellas bombas.

Si Finnick o alguno de ellos había conseguido escapar iría a por ella, pero demonios, nadie sabía que estaba ahí, estaba segura de que la habían llevado sin que nadie los viera.

Intentó soltarse pero se mareó en cuanto se movió y perdió la consciencia.

Soñó con lluvias torrenciales y guerras sangrientas.

Otro golpe seco sacudió el camión y seguidamente una explosión cercana provocó un ruido estremecedor. Sin estar preparada el camión giró sobre sí, y se estrelló contra sus lados girando con él.

Algo cambió pues notó que había alguien más con ella, haciendo un esfuerzo consiguió distinguir una pelea. Uno de los dos lanzaba al otro contra las paredes del camión. Algo cayó sobre ella golpeándola en las heridas. Gimió de dolor e intentó moverse, pero fue inútil, no le quedaban fuerzas.

Se había dado con algo frío en más partes de su cuerpo al girar el camión y apenas sus piernas respondían.

De repente el cuerpo inerte del hombre fue movido y ella pudo notar el helor del ambiente en cada poro de su piel. Comenzó a llorar sin consuelo, todo se había ido a la mierda y para colmo ella iba a morir.

Unas manos la movían por el camión. Consiguió escupir el trapo de su boca y a gemir contra la tela que le tapaba la cara. Era lo único que podía hacer, intentar pedir ayuda, no iba a poder enfrentarse a su atacante, iban a matarla, estaba segura, iban a callarla antes de que ningún aliado la encontrara.

La sentaron contra un lado del camión, parecía una esquina, sabía que no estaba fuera porque aún no se había mojado y seguía lloviendo. La cara le ardía más que antes y tenía que luchar con todas sus fuerzas para no perder la conciencia.

-Shhh-su atacante le chitaba, quizá se estaban escondiendo, él pensaba usarla de moneda de cambio.

Con cuidado le soltó la tela de la cara y la fue despegando poco a poco, entre la sangre y las lágrimas se había pegado a su cara. Una de las manos de su captor se posó en su brazo mientras con la otra estiraba con cuidado. Cuando al fin notó el frío en su cara, suspiró. La manó de su capto en su brazo se congeló por completo.

Debía haber entrado alguien.

Lentamente y con un pinchazo en su cabeza que casi la manda a la inconsciencia otra vez, consiguió abrir los ojos.

Ninguno de los dos se movió hasta que ella volvió a perder la conciencia.

Los fuertes brazos de Peeta la cogieron antes de que se golpeara con el suelo.


End file.
